Kitty
by Snarky - I like it
Summary: McShep Kitten!Rodney fic Rodney gets turned into a kitten and hangs out with Sheppard.
1. Chapter 1

Science Lab 4 AM

Zelenka was starting to get fed up with Rodney; it wasn't even his arrogance this time! No, no, it was his incessant childishness, how dare he _hog _the ancient technology - as if it were his! Rodney had commandeered the object late last night and hasn't given it up; Zelenka didn't even think Rodney had slept at all yet.

The object was found in a section of a previously flooded lab. The lab had been drained quite some time ago, but it wasn't until just yesterday that they actually got around to working with the items found in it.

His inner rant and raving was interrupted by a very loud, very ancient sounding, well; he wasn't sure what it was. He looked up to see Rodney enveloped in a glowing beam, feeling a sense of dread and terror he leaped up only to have Rodney fall to the ground before Zelenka was even a foot away from his chair. But wait, is that Rodney? It – It turned him into a kitten! He stood staring in shock as the formally superior scientist, now tiny kitten, looked around in obvious horror. Part of Zelenka screamed _'He's terrified! He's defenseless!'_ But before Zelenka could even blink, Rodney was out the door, fast as a cat.

"What do you mean you lost Rodney?" To say Weir was a bit angry and a lot confused would be quite accurate, but one question demanded itself prominence in her brain, "What would the ancients be doing with a 'turn me into a cat' machine? And where exactly is Rodney?"

"I don't know where Rodney is, that's the problem. After he transformed, he ran, and he's pretty darn fast now. As for the ancients, well I haven't had a chance to look at the machine – Rodney was hogging it," There was definitely some resentment there, even over all the worry, noted Elizabeth, "But hopefully I'll be able to figure that out, I was thinking that I'll work on the machine while you send some marines to look for Rodney."Good, I'll have them check his quarters first, and the infirmary, the commissary."Yes, yes, oh and check Colonel Sheppard's quarters too, I've noticed them hanging out quite a bit lately."

Meanwhile, Rodney frantically ran, well, skittered down the hallways; he didn't even know where he was going - he was so terrified he could barely think. _A cat! He was a cat! How could this have happened? Sure, the machine was meant to alter, though alter what and how he couldn't seem to figure out – until now. But he wasn't even touching the machine when it transformed him! He was just thinking about how frustrating this all is. God, what he wouldn't give to just sleep for _hours_, and not have to worry about anything blowing up, or attacking him, or attacking the city, or . . . John! John's room, perfect! Colonel See-you-later would be safe. _He quickly willed the door to open; lucky it wasn't locked, and flew inside. Before he knew it he was under the covers the snuggling closer to nice safe John who would protect him no madder what. Nice safe John who was warm and big and cuddley. Safe and secure, Rodney fell asleep – _must be the transformation, I was wide awake a minute ago, really . . . _

_**A few minutes later**_

"Weir, Weir! I think I've found something!"

"Already?"

"Yes, yes, I just extrapolated from Rodney's notes, and now knowing what happened to him, and the rush of fear I felt when he changed – Weir, I think he can't express his emotions telepathically."

"Telepathically? You mean he put the fear in your head?"

"Yes, yes, that's exactly what happened! Though I suppose some of it was my own, but, well you get the picture. It is probably meant for communication purposes."

"Are you sure, ancient technology is pretty scary, Radek."

"I'm sure! It wasn't just fear, it felt differently."

Weir contemplated this, "It went away though, the fear?"

"Yes, yes, when Rodney left the room, there's probably a range."

"Well we'd better find him then, we certainly don't need a bunch of terrified marines running a muck just because they stepped a little to close."

"Yes, yes, have you radioed Sheppard?"

"No, I was just about to," She touched her ear piece, "Sheppard! Sheppard, come in!"

After a pause, a low groan emitted out of the other side of the radio.

_**Sheppard's quarters**_

If Colonel John Sheppard didn't know any better . . . wait, really? Seriously?

"Kitty?" He sat up, pulling the kitten onto his lap, "Kitty? How'd you get here?" He, oddly enough, didn't really think anything of the abnormality of a kitten suddenly being in his room- he just said the first thing to come to mind; he felt oddly safe, like nothing could hurt him, certainly not the cute little kitten on his lap. He felt so safe, and a little tired, that he laid back down, still holding the kitten.

Speaking of which, said kitten blinked his eyes a bit, obviously tired too, "Mreeeow?"

"Aw, you're a cute little kitten aren't you," He smiled, scratching behind the little kitten's ears, "I love you, too, kit." This statement didn't even seem odd to him . . .

"Sheppard!" Hmm? Such a tiny little voice, need not be bothered, so comfortable . . .

"Sheppard, come in!"

_Weir? Was something important happening? Was someone in trouble? _

Sheppard rolled over to grab his ear piece.

"What?"

"Hi, is Rodney there with you?" Weir responded.

"She means a kitten, he's tiny, uh, grey, ."

"Rodney's a kitten?" Still unnaturally calm, he looked down at the kitten on his lap and suddenly realized that he should definitely hold the little kitten closer– Rodney, his mind said – to be sure he doesn't fall off the bad.

"Yes, yes," Zelenka responded, "There was an accident, we think he can make others around him feel his emotions, to communicate, so be careful. We need you to get down here so Carson can check him out."

But Sheppard was still trying to comprehend the accident, "Rodney's a kitten. You're Rodney?"

The kitten purred and nudged Sheppard in the stomach.

"Huh."

"Sheppard, he hasn't seen Carson yet." Weir, right, Carson, doctor . . .

"Okay little guy, we're going to get you down to Carson, okay?" He spoke as if to a child.

Of course, after they went to the infirmary, they didn't know any more than they did before. Rodney was in perfect health, as far as Carson could see. Sheppard should have felt relieved, but in all honesty, he expected that, that's how it always is.

So while Zelenka and the science crew worked on changing Rodney back, Sheppard was walking around with him, but damn, he really needed to pee. But the dilemma was, he couldn't put Rodney down, every time he tried Rodney would freak out and cling at Sheppard's pants, while Sheppard himself was overwhelmed with Rodney's fear of being alone. Mind you, even if Rodney was perfectly content with sitting alone for a minute or two, Sheppard still wasn't sure he'd do it. Rodney was just so little and defenseless.

Ronon! Duh, why didn't he think of it before? Ronon just rounded the corner, and bam! The idea struck him.

"Hey Ronon, could you hold Rodney for a second?"

Ronon looked down at the buddle, not so surprised that it looked as he wasn't told, just so much that you could tell that he hadn't believed who ever had told him.

"Just for a second, I really need to use the bathroom!"

He looked unsure but, "Um, okay."

"Great! Just, uh, don't put him down, okay? He likes being held and gets scared when he's put down. Oh, and he hasn't eaten yet! Don't give him normal food, he'll get sick, just, uh, give him tuna or something, any Earthling will point you towards it, and, uh, milk! Yes, yes, milk, cats like milk, milk in a dish. And umm . . ."

"Sheppard."

"What?"

"Just go."


	2. Some Plot!

A/N First of all, omigod, _love_ all of your kind reviews!!! is totally ecstatic And this from just the two here and the two over at livejournal, I can totally see why people beg for reviews now! I _love_ you guys!!!

**_Kitty - Part two_**

With Sheppard now in the bathroom it sunk in that Rononwas_ taking care of Rodney. _ As in, if something terrible were to happen, it would be Ronon Colonel Protective flayed alive. But of course, this is Ronon we're talking about, he's not one to scare easily, nor is he stupid.

"Can you stop projecting your emotions?"

The kitten just looked up at him, a little ruffled, but calming down.

"Want to get some food?" Ronon felt a bit silly talking to a cat, but reminded himself that it was Rodney, and stranger things have happen. Plus, he figured it was his best chance to stop feeling so anxious, and what do you know, he _was_ starting to feel happier now. He smiled down at the little buddle.

**_Cafeteria_**

They were halfway done eating – Ronon had pseudo stake and potatoes, Rodney the safe tuna – when Sheppard frantically barged into the commissary. Meeting Ronon's gaze he stormed over to their table.

"Where have you been?" He took a calming breathe, "I was . . . worried." He said turning away, offhand now, as if it didn't really matter, but the gaze he stuck to Ronon when he turned back clearly said otherwise.

"Eating."

Sheppard nodded, "Right, well, next time tell me where you're going; I don't want to lose Rodney," He looked awkward again, but then it seemed to dawn on him exactly what it was he said, "I mean, uh, h-he can't open doors, and he'll get scared." Sheppard looked away, but back again quickly, coming to sit next to Rodney who was lying on the table bench next to Ronon. "Hey little guy," he started absently scratching behind Rodney's ears.

"It's alright to be protective." Ronon wasn't looking at him.

"I-"

"_Sheppard!_" Lorne ran over to them, "SG-4 needs back up _now_."

"What!" He stood up in alarm, "Why didn't you radio me?"

"I was just outside the commissary when they radioed me, SG-11 and -13 are going after them now."

**_Gate Room_**

"They're coming in hot!"

Little Rodney hid behind a control panel as Sheppard and Ronon provided cover fire for SG-4, -11, and -13.

"We're in! We're in! Close the iris!"

Sheppard straightened with a sign of relief. Then, turning back to look at Rodney, he smiled.

**_Briefing Room_**

"So, the natives just attacked you?" Weir asked looking up from a small metallic panel.

"It was right after Jeremy picked up that panel thing."

"Ancient technology?"

"Yeah, we think so; we didn't have time to try to give it back."

Weir nodded in understanding and turned to Jeremy, "Do you have any idea what it is?"

"I'm not positive, but it has the same symbol as the machine that turned Rodney into a cat. I was thinking that it might be a part of a similar machine on their planet, our machine used to be one of the rooms that got flooded, so this little thing could have floated away."

"Good thinking, get it to Zelenka," She sighed, "I guess that's one more planet we won't be trading with," She stood up, now walking to the door, she turned back, "Worth it though, if it even helps Rodney a little." The team leader – Jake Anderson – and Jeremy nodded.

**_Sheppard's Quarters_**

"Zelenka's working his butt off y'know?" Sheppard was lying on his bed with Rodney on his stomach, absently scratching behind his little scientist's ears. They had been lying there for a little while, and John found he _really loved_ the sound of Rodney purring – so close, so happy – bliss certainly. After a while though, he found himself missing Rodney's rants, his complaints and complicated explanation, so he started talking for him, just saying what ever popped into his head.

"And Jeremy, you know that guy on SG-4 – Jake Anderson's team – he found this little pallet –y panel like thingy. It's like a flat piece of metal, but it has little buttons and different colored patches. Miko and Simpson are working on it with some other random scientists." He looked down at Rodney who had stopped purring and was now looking right at him. "What? Do you know what it's for?"

"Mreeeow!"


	3. Fini

Little Rodney dove from the bed and was to the door before Sheppard could even blink.

"Rodney!" John said, alarmed, but Rodney was to busy scratching at the door to even notice. He picked up Rodney before he opened the door, so he wouldn't go flying through the halls without him. "Rodney," John looked down seriously, "We're going to get you back, okay? Before you know it you'll be pestering me about annoying scientists who can't do anything themselves." He smiled reassuringly, though it wasn't clear who he was trying to reassure.

**_A Lab_**

As soon as they entered the lab with the panel Rodney shattered all of John's hope that this was going to go calmly and smoothly. He shot out of his arms and right onto the table to start messing with the panel. No one had the nerve to even _try_ to stop him.

After a few moments John heard a distinct "ancient-y" sound, looking around the room he saw Ronon, who was standing across the table from Rodney, glow as he turned into a cat.

There was a long pause as all involved stared in shock.

John blinked, swiveled, and saw Rodney, oh Rodney, he seemed to have an "Oops!" face. But he quickly turned back to the panel and nudged a few more buttons, and then everyone in the room could distinctly hear a, "Yes!" with an arrogant smirk tucked to the end without even a thought, "It worked! . . . The second time. You guys can hear me right?"

"Can they hear _you_? I'm a _cat_, Mckay!" Ronon, most definitely still outraged, and considerably bigger than Rodney, he seemed to have turned into a type of Tiger, probably a Pegasus style, still outraged he bared his teeth at little housecat Rodney.

Rodney, terrified out of his wits, screeched in alarm. Sheppard swooped him up in his arms, cradling him while muttering assurances to calm him.

**Later, in Sheppard's room**

"So little Rodney, you'll be back to normal in an hour or so?" John was back on his bed scratching behind Rodney's ears. "This panel turns you back, but the Ancients specifically made it so it has to take a whole hour. Isn't that a little odd?" He was definitely teasing the little guy.

_Puuurrr _

"Rodney?"

_MmmMmmm . . . Maybe I set it to an hour, maybe I didn't._

John smirked, "What, you like being scratched?"

_ . . . What'ya gonna do if I do?_


End file.
